<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Master's Care by LittleLynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361460">His Master's Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn'>LittleLynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Littlelynn's Christmas Gifts 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Darth Avarus - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sick Character, broken out (broken in) verse, sith qui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“M’ster?” Obi-Wan mumbled feebly, reaching out and pawing for his master. He knew that he should be warm in the copious cocoon of blankets and bedding he was currently swaddled in, but he was still shivering. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Littlelynn's Christmas Gifts 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Master's Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/gifts">Firondoiel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas Firo! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“M’ster?” Obi-Wan mumbled feebly, reaching out and pawing for his master. He knew that he should be warm in the copious cocoon of blankets and bedding he was currently swaddled in, but he was still shivering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avarus had taken him to a beautiful planet for a holiday, and Obi-Wan had managed to catch a local strain of flu, because of course he had, and thoroughly ruined their break - which mattered, because sith lords didn’t get many breaks in business. At least he could finally feel himself beginning to come out of it, he was still sensitive and shivering, and everything was fuzzy and his entire body still ached, but he wasn’t really in pain any longer, and his mind seemed to finally be returning to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response to his fumbled word, he felt the bed dip beside him, and a large hand came up to his forehead, blissfully warm against his chilled skin before combing through his hair. “You’re still chilled,” he said, deep voice laced with concern. Obi-Wan didn’t remember much from the last...however many days it had been, but he knew without needing to remember that his master would have scarcely left his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Warm me up then,” Obi-Wan pouted, words less slurred and grabbing for Qui-Gon’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you are feeling more yourself,” his master chuckled, lifting up the covers - and releasing some of Obi-Wan’s precious warm air - just long enough to slide into bed with him. Obi-Wan cuddled close immediately, tucking himself under his master’s arm and trying to get at his warmth. Avarus chuckled again when Obi-Wan frustratedly started tugging at his master’s clothes, and soon enough he had access to blissfully warm skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skin on skin might be more effective,” his master murmured, pulling gently at some of Obi-Wan’s many layers, and he must be feeling significantly better, because he hesitantly allowed Qui-Gon to strip him. He shivered more the more his master took from him, but when he was left in nothing but his underwear he found himself engulfed by his master, and started to warm. “Better?” Qui-Gon asked, kissing the curve of his neck and rubbing at his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Obi-wan replied intelligently. Qui-Gon’s beard was scratching at his neck, and it occurred to him that he may well have been ill long enough that for the first time since he’d stumbled into his master’s bed, his neck might be free of marks. He didn’t like the thought at all, and wiggled his bottom back against his master’s crotch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something you want, pet?” His master asked, voice low. He was plastered along Obi-Wan’s back, his hot chest heating Obi-Wan’s back more effectively than all of his layers combined had managed. His arms were wrapped around Obi-Wan, and one of his long legs had shifted itself between Obi-Wan’s, until he was like a large, living heated blanket. It was heating Obi-Wan up in more ways than one, as was his master’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Obi-Wan said, voice small. Making himself speak still felt like a gargantuan effort, just because he was coherent didn’t mean he wasn’t fuzzy, but his master’s hands always made him feel better, and now he’d thought about it, it had been too long since he’d been touched intimately by his master - and he was used to multiple times a day, his body was making its protests known. “Warm me up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am warming you up,” Qui-Gon teased, biting at the lobe of his ear and rubbing his chest - playing at keeping him warm, but paying too much attention to his sensitised nipples for it to be innocent - nothing Darth Avarus did was </span>
  <em>
    <span>innocent</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master, please,” Obi-Wan whined, voice pleading and small, he was tired and needy, and cold and hot all at once, and he knew that his master could make him feel better. He must have sounded suitably desperate, because a smiling kiss was pressed against his shoulder blade, and Qui-Gon’s hand began running lower down his stomach, towards where his cock was tenting his pyjamas already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright pet, I’ll look after you, just relax,” his master murmured, and Obi-Wan whimpered when his large hand pushed down Obi-Wan’s underwear and  covered his cock completely, teasing words about his little cock being dripped in his ear as Qui-Gon began to stroke him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sensitive from how long it had been - days for him, his body seemed to think it had been years - and his skin was sensitive again from the remnants of his fever, making him feel like an exposed wire as his master took him in a firm grip and stroked him, thumbing at the wet, leaking tip of his cock and driving him towards an orgasm embarrassingly quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing Obi-Wan had the presence of mind - or energy - to do but submit, his hips making aborted little thrusts into his master’s fist and back against the thick cock pressed up behind him. He whimpered and gasped his way through a orgasm, his master catching his release so that the sheets stayed clean, offering it to Obi-Wan to lick away, which he did lazily, panting and bleary from his orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush,” Qui-Gon chided gently when Obi-Wan tried to fumble for his cock. “This was for you, I want you to rest and finish getting better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you…” Obi-Wan trailed off, pleased when his master leant over him far enough to kiss him possessively before returning to spooning him and keeping his newly hot body warm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will have my way with your sweet little body when you are feeling better. I want you to remember every second of me taking you apart. So for now, I want you to sleep,” his master replied, and Obi-Wan tried, fidgeting as he felt the fever try to build again, yet overburdened with sleep from the last few days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Restless?” His master asked, and Obi-Wan nodded, whimpering when one of Qui-Gon’s large hands moved to cup his soft, sensitive cock. “Here, I know you like this, I know it calms you down,” his master murmured, holding - just holding - his soft cock. Obi-Wan felt himself start to settle instantly. “You go back to sleep, rest for me pet, I’m not going to let you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sunk into his master’s encompassing hold, feeling somewhere between relaxed and aroused as his small cock was cupped in his master’s hand, and unsure whether his fuzziness was from the flu, or the headspace his master was effortlessly easing him into to help him sleep. Either way, Obi-Wan hoped he felt better when he woke. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>